Bon Nadal
by Murasakibara Atsuko
Summary: La Kagome Higurashi mirava per la finestra del palau de l'Oest amb nostàlgia, tot el paisatge estava cobert de neu i no podia evitar recordar casa seva. Les tradicions catalanes al Sengoku?


La Kagome Higurashi mirava per la finestra del palau de l'Oest amb nostàlgia, tot el paisatge estava cobert de neu i no podia evitar recordar casa seva.

La porta de la cambra es va obrir i va entrar a l'habitació un jove—o potser no tant, ja que ningú sabia amb seguretat quants anys tenia el senyor d'aquelles terres— de cabells llargs i blancs, amb pell igualment blanquinosa, alt, amb franjes magenta a les galtes i una mitja lluna violeta al front.

De seguida va identificar la mirada de la noia de melena fosca que tenia al davant, que estava asseguda al costat de la finestra i recolzada a aquesta mateixa.

Va aclarir-se la veu per fer notar la seva presència.

-Oh... Sesshomaru...

-Què et passa pel cap que fas aquesta cara?

-No res... només recordava com passàvem aquestes festes a casa meva...

-Festes? De quines festes parles?

-Que no som desembre ja?

-Sí, som aquella época de l'any que tu anomenes "desembre".

-I quin dia som exactament?

-Avui? Avui som vint-i-quatre de desembre.

La Kagome va aixecar les celles lleugera i inconscientment.

-Que passa res amb aquest dia?

-És que resulta que la nit del dia vint-i-quatre de desembre es celebra una cosa que es diu Nadal, d'on vinc jo.

-I en que consisteix aquesta festa? —Va preguntar el Sesshomaru intentant que no es notés la seva curiositat.

La noieta va somriure i es va asseure al llit de matrimoni de l'habitació i, immediatament després, s'hi va asseure el senyor de l'Oest. Encara amb un somriure a la cara, d'orella a orella, va començar a explicar totes les coses que es feien aquell dia.

Una bona i llarga estona després, el de cabells blancs va sortir de la seva habitació amb una mirada decidida i va fer cridar a tot el personal del palau per reunir-los al jardí.

Es podia sentir el so fluix de les veus del personal que treballava al palau. Cap d'ells entenia què estava passant ni perquè acabaven de ser cridats pel mateix senyor del palau i de les terres de l'Oest, que no sempre era possible veure per molt que treballessis en aquest.

-Calleu tots! Que no veieu que el senyor Sesshomaru vol parlar! —Va bramar un petit monstre

verd amb cara de mala llet mentre s'acostava al de cabells blancs i es posava al costat dret

d'aquest.

-Bé —va començar quan una nena petita de cabells foscos va estar present al seu costat. —Us he reunit aquí per una raó molt simple. Resulta que estem en una época de l'any a la que l a senyora del castell anomena "Nadal" i per "Nadal" es fan una mena de rituals i festes on la gent es fa regals entre sí. —Al veure que ningú no deia res va suposar que no tenien cap dubte i va seguir, amb veu ferma— Primer de tot us dividireu en diferents grups.

El petit monstre verd, de nom Jaken, va fer un pas endavant.

-El personal de la cuina s'ocuparà de prepara el menú que han preparat el senyor Sesshomaru i la Rin que us serà repartit d'aquí un moment, el personal de neteja haurá de decorar tot el palau amb les decoracions que fará la Rin amb l'ajuda de les mainaderes, tots els encarregats del jardí han d'anar a buscar un abre, tal·lar-lo i portar-lo, és clar, sense que se n'adoni la senyora, i per últim, les donzelles haurá d'acompanyar i entretenir a la senyora fins que tot estigui llest.

I així, tot el palau es va posar a treballar, als que no els hi havien donat una tasca específica ajudaven als altres per acabar amb la feina més ràpid.

Mentre que el personal de la cuina s'ocupava de preparar el llarguíssim menú per aquella nit del que menjaria tot el palau, el cap i portaveu dels jardiners va anar al despatx del Sesshomaru, per aclarir uns quants dubtes sobre la seva feina aquell dia.

Va mirar la porta del despatx una mica intimidat y va picar aquesta un parell de vegades. Era la primera vegada que hi anava.

-Endavant. -va sentir la veu del senyor.

Va obrir la porta, va fer uns quants passos entrant a la sala i va tancar la porta darrere seu.

-A que es deu la teva presència aquí?  
-Tenim uns quants dubtes respecte amb allò que ens ha dit de un arbre...  
-Hm, entenc. Però és que és tot el que heu de fer. Busqueu un arbre màgic, gran si pot ser, li poseu una branca per nas i dues altres per potes, li pinteu una boca i uns ulls, li poseu una barretina i una manta.

La porta de cop i volta es va obrir deixant veure a la petita Rin.

-No! Així no és, senyor Sesshomaru! L'arbre no ha de ser màgic!  
-Llavors que sigui d'aquells canviaformes.  
-Que no!  
-I llavors com ha de ser si es pot saber?! -va bramar amb un pél de confusió el de cabells blancs.  
-Un arbre normal, és clar.  
-I quina gràcia té llavors?  
-Senyor Sesshomaru! No qüestioni les tradicions de la senyoreta Kagome!

Aquest va girar el cap a un costat.

-Doncs ja ho has sentit, un arbre normal i tot allò altre que t'he dit abans. -va dir-li al cap de jardineria. Aquest es va retirar i tots els del grup de jardineria es van posar a treballar.

A continuació la petita va sortir del despatx per anar a preparar les guirnaldes i la resta de decoracions.  
Tot anava de perles, les guirnaldes -que era l'únic que faltava de decoració- fetes de fulles i flors gairebé ja estaven acabades, als cuiners només els faltava preparar les postres i l'equip de jardineria ja estava tornant a palau amb l'enorme, però normal tronc d'arbre tallat.

Mentres tant, la Kagome, avorrida a la seva cambra i cansada de no fer res, va sortir de l'habitació i va dirigir-se cap al jardí.  
En Jaken, al veure-la, va correr cap a ella alertat.

-Senyoreta Kagome! Que fa pel jardí en aquestes hores?  
-Oh, Jaken -va detenir el seu pas- Volia estirar una mica les cames.  
-I... no preferix anar al jardí del sud? -va preguntar esperant un "si" per resposta ja que veia com el grup de jardineria s'acostava amb un enorme tronc.

-Estic bé aquí la veritat.

De cop i volta es va escoltar un soroll que provenia de dintre del palau.

-Que ha sigut això? -la noia va correr cap al palau deixant un pobre Jaken suspirant alleujat.

La Rin va veure com entrava la senyora del castell i va ofegar un crit de sorpresa. De seguida va anar cap a ella i li va donar la mà.

-Senyoreta Kagome! -va fer que girés cua- Pensava que había anat a fer una volta.  
-Es que he sentit un soroll com si s'hagués trencat quelcom... No s'haurà caigut res mentre feies alguna entremeliadura, no, Rin?  
-No, no. -va fer que no amb el cap- Només s'ha... trencat un plat. Però no et preocupis, no és cap del de la colecció de la senyora Irasue. Ja sé! I si vas a prendre un bany? -van anar fins al bany. -I aquesta nit pots anar a fer una volta amb el senyor Sesshomaru.  
-Sí...

La Kagome va entrar al bany, va treure's la roba o va posar-se a la banyera. Va esbossar un petit somriure i va tancar els ulls.

Bé. Havia passat mitja hora i tot ja estava llest. El tió al seu lloc ben tapadet amb una manta que pogués tapar-lo sencer. Totes les decoracions estaven al seu lloc i la taula parada.

El Sesshomaru va sortir del despatx i quan estava apunt d'anar a la seva cambra a canviar-se i a fer cridar a la seva esposa va adonar-se que faltava una cosa important.

-Els regals! -va asseure's una altra vegada a la cadira- Vejam... -va posar-se las mans al cap i va començar a pensar que era el que podia fer-li ilusió a la Kagome. Després de tot era la senyora de l'oest, podia tenir tot el que volia!

Va mirar per la finestra del jardí i va veure a la Rin perseguint una petita guineu, li anava a cridar l'atenció quan se li va acudir el regal perfecte. Va aixecar-se i va sortir de la sala que era el seu despatx.

Va sortir al jardí, es va fer una bola de llum i va desaparèixer de la vista del castell.

Posem-hi una hora després, el Sesshomaru ja havia tornat, havia embolicat els regals i s'havia anat a arreglar. Va anar a buscar a la seva esposa, que també ja estava preparada, li va donar la mà i van anar al jardí.

-Kagome, estimada... tanca els ulls. -va dir-li una vegada al jardí. Ella va obeïr i va tancar els ulls, mentre que el Sesshomaru va tapar-li els ulls amb les mans. -Camina, jo et guio.

Van caminar a pas tranquil fins que ell es va quedar quiet, va treure-li les mans del ulls i ella els va obrir.

-Sesshomaru... -Un enorme somriure es va dibuixar al seu rostre.  
-Bé, jo només... Volia que ho passessis bé el dia d'avui...

La de cabells foscos el va abraçar fortament, va observar el grandiós i preciós tió que estava situat al mig del jardí. Deuria fer quasi bé uns dos metres d'altura i un d'amplada. Estava cobert amb una manta de quadres vermella i portava la barretina al cap feta a mida.

-A que esperes? Fes cagar el tió a veure quins regals et dona...

La petita i adorable Rin li va extendre un pal i les dues es van posar a picar el tió cantant la característica cançó d'aquest.

Al acabar, van retirar la manta i es van trobar amb un munt de caramels i dolços típics de la zona juntament amb un paquet enormíssim.

-Que és això...? -va desfer el llaç i va treure l'embolcall. És va sentir un soroll i la tapa de la caixa va caure a terra deixant veure uns caparrons bastant coneguts per la noia. -Nois! -va somriure encara més. A dins del gegant paquet hi havien els seus estimats amic que vivien al poble de la Kaede. L'Inuyasha, la Sang, en Miroku, el petit Shippo, la mateixa Kaede, en Koga, l'Ayame i alguns altres.

Després d'una bona estona d'abraçades i petons, tots van anar al menjador per començar l'àpat de Nadal.  
Tots van asseure's a la gegantesca i llarga taula, va arribar els personal de la cuina per servir el primer plat quan el senyor Sesshomaru es va aixecar.

-Aviseu a tot el palau que deixin de fer el que sigui que estiguin fent i que vinguin, que aquesta nit soparem tots junts.

I des de les petites viles a prop del castell es van poder sentir els crits de "Bon Nadal" durnt tota la nit.

.

.

-Sesshomaru, t'estimo.  
-Ja saps la meva resposta.  
-Oi tant que la sé.

I ambdós es van fondre en un tendre i ple d'amor petó.

 _ **FIIIIII. Ai, feia més d'un any que volia escriure un fic d'Inuyasha. Espero que us hagi agradat molt a tots els que hagueu arribat fins a aquí i us desitjo un bon Nadal i un feliç 2017! Molts petons :3**_


End file.
